1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel oligosaccharide aromatic glycoside sulfate, as well as to physiologically acceptable salts thereof and antiviral agents with oligosaccharide aromatic glycoside sulfates and their physiologically acceptable salts as active components.
2. Background Art
Monosaccharides into which aminophenol has been introduced, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application First Publication Laid-Open No. Showa 64-68389, and Japanese Patent Application First Publication Laid-Open No. Showa 64-68392 and the like, are known as monosaccharide aromatic glycosides in which aryl or alkylaryl has been introduced into aglycon as a hydroxyl group protective group at a sugar anomeric position (position-1). Compounds in which aromatics are introduced into oligosaccharides are known in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication Laid-Open No. Heisei 1-311094 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication Laid-Open No. 5Showa 62-289595; furthermore, a compound into which nitrophenyl is introduced as a chromophore for the purpose of the optical measurement of .alpha.-amylase in blood serum is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication Laid-Open No. Heisei 2-11595, and a compound into which naphthalene, anthracene or the like is introduced is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication Laid-Open No. Showa 63-183595. However, in each case, a malt oligosaccharide comprising glucose is used as the sugar. No disclosure has yet been made regarding oligosaccharide aromatic glycosides comprising lactose or galactose, or oligosaccharide aromatic glycosides in which glucose is connected by means of 1.fwdarw.3 bonds. Furthermore, the oligosaccharide aromatic glycoside sulfate of the present invention, in which a sulfuric ester is introduced into a hydroxyl group of an oligosaccharide aromatic glycoside, and furthermore, the antiviral activity thereof, are not conventionally known.
Recently, there have been reports of polysaccharide sulfates which are used as antiviral agents; however, as the molecular weights thereof reach into the tens of thousands, the absorbability into the body is poor, and it is becoming gradually clear that such antiviral agents have a number of problems such as the difficulty of an oral administration, possession of antigenicity, and powerful anticoagulant function. Furthermore, it is particularly true that the continuous concentration in the blood is often poor, and that there is a weak point in that the agent breaks down within one hour of administration. In addition, the nucleic acid compound AZT (3'-azido-2',3'-dideoxthymidine), which is widely used as an anti-AIDS agent, also produces strong side effects, so that the development of a new drug possessing low toxicity is desirable.